


Si bebes no deduzcas

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Greg confiesa que está enamorado, Molly y Sally hacen deducciones.





	Si bebes no deduzcas

**Author's Note:**

> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.  
> Escrito para el reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division: un fic con la palabra Cierra.

\- Vine lo antes posible. ¿ Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?  
\- ¡Cierra la puerta!  
\- ¿Gregory?  
Sentado sobre la alfombra del rincón, iluminado sólo por la linterna del móvil que no paraba de vibrar, Greg le hizo un gesto imperativo para que se acercará  
\- ¡Entra y cierra, vamos!  
Mycroft obedeció.  
\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?  
Greg le lanzó su mirada de “ menos mal que eres el inteligente”  
\- Nos escondemos.  
Resignado, Mycroft se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó a su lado.  
\- Oh, bien. ¿ Y de qué, si puede saberse, nos estamos escondiendo?  
\- Sherlock, por supuesto.  
\- Oh, claro. Por supuesto. ¿ Y por qué me estoy escondiendo de mi hermano en el sótano de mi propia casa?  
\- ...  
\- ¿Gregory?  
\- Es posible que yo haya estado hablando con Molly esta mañana.  
\- ¿Sobre?  
\- Ya sabes que ella y Sally siempre están programando citas para mí...  
\- Una mala costumbre que me ofrecí a corregir...  
\- Si, mira, no, ya hemos hablado sobre lo de aterrorizar a mis amigos, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- MMm...  
\- Bien. Entonces, tal vez, solo tal vez, dejé entrever que ya estaba interesado en alguien. Y qué estaba seguro de que esa persona me correspondía…  
\- Ajá...  
\- Alguien inteligente, atractivo, con un gran sentido del humor oculto tras un velo de sarcasmo y desdén…  
Mycroft esbozó una sonrisa presumida.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Alguien elegante, increíblemente paciente y extraordinariamente talentoso en la cama?   
Greg puso los ojos en blanco.  
\- Extraordinariamente engreído y bastante idiota también…  
Mycroft soltó una risita divertida.  
\- Bien, eso sigue sin explicar por qué estamos sentados a oscuras en una alfombra llena de Dios sabe cuántas especies de ácaros en un sótano y hablando en susurros.  
\- El caso es que necesitaba ayuda de tu hermano para reabrir un caso frío, y yo tenía un juicio en la corte, así que envíe a Sally a Baker Street, a pesar de ser su día libre.  
\- Bien...  
\- - Tu hermano no estaba allí, pero si Molly tomando el té con la señora Hudson...  
Greg creyó poder oír los engranajes del cerebro de Mycroft poniéndose en funcionamiento, empezando a entender lo que había pasado.  
\- Oh, no...  
\- Oh, si... Por lo visto, para cuando llegó tu hermano ya habían terminado con el té y habían empezado con el vino.  
\- Oh....  
\- - Y en cuanto llegaron Sherlock y John, empezaron a hacer deducciones entre todos y...  
Mycroft le dirigió la mirada que mostraba cuando estaba a punto de decir “Ya te lo advertí”. Greg le lanzó la mirada que ponía cuando estaba a punto de decir “ ni se te ocurra decir “ Ya te lo advertí””  
Mycroft se limitó a suspirar.  
\- Oh, Dios...  
\- Exacto. Cuando salí de la corte tenía doce textos de Sherlock, que iban desde " A falta de cerebro al menos tienes buen gusto" a "¿¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto!?" Había dos mensajes de voz Sally, pero se estaban riendo tanto que no entendí nada de lo que decía. John también dejó un mensaje preguntándose qué clase de amigo soy.   
\- Oh, por favor...  
\- El super intendente me dejó un mensaje diciendo que, evidentemente, respetaba mi derecho a la privacidad, y después me preguntó si me había vuelto loco y sugirió una prueba psicológica.  
\- Ya…  
\- Y me llamó tu madre. ¿Por qué tiene mi número tu madre, por cierto? Bueno, es igual, el caso es que por lo visto siempre les he caído bien y creen que voy a hacer muy feliz a su Hijo. Soy, literalmente, "un regalo del cielo". La señora Hudson escribió algo sobre las sorpresas que nos da la vida y cómo el amor puede surgir cuando menos te lo esperas en su perfil de Facebook y ahora mi madre quiere verme este fin de semana.  
Mycroft gimió, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la entrada se abría con un gran golpe y se oían voces y pasos rápidos subiendo las escaleras. La voz de barítono de Sherlock resonó en la mansión.  
\- ¡¡¡Mycroft!!! ¡Maldita sea, Mycroft, sé que estás aquí! ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!  
Greg acercó más a Mycroft, ignorando su expresión de disgusto por verse arrastrado por la polvorienta alfombra, mientras los pasos volvían a bajar los escalones.  
\- ¡Mycroft, haz algo!  
\- Vale, si me sueltas podré ir a hablar con él y ...  
Greg tiró de su camisa, haciéndolo caer sobre él.  
\- ¡No puedes salir! ¡Está histérico!  
\- ¡Sherlock, vámonos de aquí! No tengo ganas de pasar la noche en las dependencias del MI6.  
La voz de John sonó frustrada.  
\- Mycroft, creo que...  
Greg olvidó lo que creía al ver la expresión calculadora y traviesa de Mycroft. Sin previo aviso, la boca de Mycroft se cerró sobre la suya, hambrienta, su lengua exigiendo que lo dejará entrar mientras sus ágiles dedos empezaban a arrancar los botones de su camisa.  
La puerta del sótano golpeó contra la pared.  
\- ¡ Ajá, aquí estás! Tenemos un problema, el idiota de Lestrade se ha enamorado de mi y no sé cómo decirle que ...  
Sherlock se detuvo en mitad de la habitación, su cerebro procesando la imagen ante él: Gregory Lestrade medio sentado, medio tumbado, apoyándose en la pared con la camisa desabrochada y su hermano sobre él. John, estupefacto, se detuvo a su lado. Greg intentó levantar la cabeza, pero la mano de Mycroft sobre su nuca le impidió moverse, sin dejarle romper el beso.  
\- ¿ Qué demonios...? ¡Lestrade, se suponía que estabas enamorado de mi! ¿Cómo has podido serme infiel? ¡Y con Mycroft de entre todas las personas!  
John miró al detective asesor, exasperado e incrédulo.  
\- ¡Sherlock! Creo que deberíamos irnos...  
\- ¡Pero me está engañando!  
\- ¡No tenéis una relación, Sherlock! ¡no te está engañando!  
\- ¡Pero John, mi madre ya estaba preparando la boda!  
\- ¡Si, y tu estabas traumatizado pensando en cómo ibas a romperle el corazón a Greg diciéndole que lo considerabas solo tu amigo!  
\- Si, pero...  
\- Vámonos. Ahora.  
\- ¡No! Mycroft me a quitado a mi ... Bueno, no sé qué me ha quitado pero me ha quitado algo. ¿¡Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Mycroft! ?  
Mycroft se separó al fin del DI, sin volverse, con una sonrisa divertida mientras miraba a Greg.  
\- Cierra la puerta al salir, Sherlock. O quédate en un rincón y no nos molestes, lo que prefieras. Esto nos llevará un rato...  
Greg soltó una risita ahogada, mientras los ojos de Sherlock se agrandaban antes de salir con un remolino dramático de su abrigo y un sonido asqueado, mientras John lo seguía corriendo. Los dos se rieron cuando el portazo anuncio que estaban solos en la casa.  
\- Dios, sabes que te llevará años convencer a tu madre de que no le has robado el novio a tu hermano pequeño, ¿verdad?  
\- Oh, si, lo sé. Vas a tener que trabajar muy duro para compensarme...  
Le lanzó una mirada juguetona mientras frotaba ligeramente su dureza contra la pierna de Greg. El policía jadeó, excitado.  
\- - Bien, supongo que es culpa mía por haber querido mantenerlo en secreto. Creo que será mejor que empiece a compensarte...

***

\- Si, madre, estoy absolutamente convencido de que Gregory nunca ha estado enamorado de Sherlock.  
\- ….  
\- Si, madre, por supuesto que estoy absolutamente convencido de que Sherlock nunca ha sentido nada por Gregory.  
\- …  
\- Si, madre, por supuesto que Sherlock está enfadado. Es su estado natural, madre.  
\- ….  
\- Si, madre, por supuesto que tengo en cuenta los sentimientos de mi hermano.  
\- …  
\- Si, madre, por supuesto que creo que Sherlock podrá superar su inexistente desengaño amoroso.  
\- ….  
\- Si, madre, por supuesto que estoy absolutamente convencido de que llevo tres años en una relación secreta con el DI Lestrade por qué quiero estar con él y no para molestar a Sherlock.  
\- …  
\- Si, madre, por supuesto que me avergüenza enormemente no haberte avisado de mi cambio de situación sentimental…

Mycroft cerró los ojos mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, preguntándose cuántas veces tendrían que repetir esa conversación y si estaría mal visto deportar a su familia a Siberia una temporada. Decidió ignorar los intentos de Anthea de no estallar en carcajadas. Gregory pagaría por su dolor de cabeza. De muchas maneras y en muchas posturas diferentes.

Greg suspiró ante la mirada reprobadora de la señora Hudson cuando abrió la puerta del 221 de Baker Street.  
\- Por enésima vez, Señora Hudson: no he abandonado a Sherlock por su hermano. Nunca he tenido nada con Sherlock. Nunca he querido tener nada con Sherlock. Sherlock nunca ha querido tener nada conmigo.  
\- Oh, si, claro, por supuesto….  
Negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras. Al menos se había librado del examen psicológico cuando le explicó a su supervisor que, si bien tenía una relación sentimental con un Holmes, era con el mayor de ellos, no con el creador de caos personal del Yard. El hombre parecía tan aliviado que Greg temió que pudiera abrazarlo.   
También se había ganado la promesa de Sally y Molly de dejar las deducciones en manos de los profesionales. Y desde luego, no deducir absolutamente nada después de haber bebido.


End file.
